tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Shadow Drop
Ask Shadow drop is an ask based story blog about a timelord an alien race form the BBC program Doctor who more information on doctor who can be found here. Who has found himself in a pony body and is trying to learn how to use it who suffers a fear of everything and hears ticking in his head ( wirter note: this may have spoiers for any/most things of the comic so if you are a new reader i recommend not reading the wiki till you have got to the most recent page of shadow drop you have been warned) 'Shadow Drop '(embrus) shadow drop is a timelord form the planet galifrey, he is 145 years old in timelord standards he is young . he likes art and dancing. and has ran away form his home pleant. Persotanlty shadow drop is anxous and scared and most inportenty lost. he trys to hold on to merroys that he is scared to lose them he often looks at things like his past peace of art and people who he has made a strong bond with. he also trys to think of the postovie things. he also has an obbishion of daning, art and jazz. when feeling the most happy with himself he has shown to be firlty and a little bit camp often complmenting askers and saying nice things about about them and in somecase they have made him fluster to the ponit where his magic has brust out of his horn Life before eqrestia shadow drop being a timelord form a diffrint univise has lived a life of a gallfrin artist and in his spare time away form studys he traviled with his famly to other time's and place's these incueld erath (often in the time priods vitroan,1950,51 Centrey Friends while being scared that does not means he can not have friends he developed these friendship's on the basius that he need's some help finding out how to live like a nomal pony or in events them becomeing friends becuse he helped them : Dandy sparks an artist and writer she is his friend becuse she was frist not to hit him on shigt and said "hi" to him. He goes over to her house form time to time and see her as explame of what a pony is. but often sees her a sleep. like shadow drop she has problems sleeping is one of them and often stays up late to finsh her books that she writes and is in a loving relationship with Lunar dusk who his her boyfriend. she and her friends appered in the dream scape and later after the dream when shadow was asked about if dadny whould apper agien. she is also seen in qrestions often asking them : The Watchress Timelady and big sister of sahdow drop She has a Playful almost childish why of doing things often looking brave while doing it but this is to mask her age she is 750 years old and she has traviled around space and time before being a pony and knows how to deal with things alot better then shadow drop and knows more and will often lie to hide the fact she knows them and has a soft temper. she has shouted at shadow drop in life thering events like the tardis exploeding and trys to take charge of things. Persotanlty she is caring most of the time but can be soft tempered and will often do things and not talk about them and tends to lie when in stress is a very hopeful young lady and is not past firlting